The Ball
by MyraHellsing
Summary: The 10-Year Arc is done, but the fun's not over! Tsuna and his Guardians are now back in their own time, facing a new difficult challenge of infiltrating a Gesso-hosted Ball. However, Tsuna has a challenge of his own to face: crossdressing.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Title: The Ball**

**By: **MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be bothering to write a fanfic. I'd have our favorite Pineapple and Tsuna making out every chapter or so in the actual manga XD

**Rating: **T

**Category: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing: **6927, MukuTsuna

**Side pairings**: 10051, ByakuShou; 8059, YamaGoku

**Warning: **SHOUNEN-AI ALERT!! No lemony yaoi (gomen~), maybe hints in later chapter, but so far, only shounen-ai... and a LOOTT of Mukuro's pervi-ness ^^ If you don' t like any of it, please click the back button that is availbe on the top-left corner~

**A/N**  
Hello again everyone! Well, after almost a year of no updates or postings, I've decided to post something that's been in my head for a while: What if Tsuna had to wear a dress. This thought lead to to him going to a ball, and at first I wanted to do a Cinderella fairy-tale one, but then thought better of it. I love to read fairy tales, but writing them is... questionable.  
Again, I'm an amateur, so be nice please ^^

-*-*-

Tsuna nervously shifted in his seat as he readjusted his light blue skirt for the hundredth time. And no, our beloved and absolutely uke-Tsuna did not suddenly flip the gender switch. No, his current predicament can be summed up in one word: Reborn.

-----

_Flashback_

"Hii?! Why do I have to be the one in the dress?" The petite brunette wailed, backing up against the wall of his room in his attempt to get away.

"Baka-Tsuna," Reborn delivers a harsh kick at Tsuna's head, "you're the only one in your familigia small enough to pass as a girl, unless you want to involve Kyouko and Haru."

Hearing this, Tsuna froze in the middle of his flailing. There's no way he would risk putting the two non-mafia girls in danger. For one, Ryohei would never agree to it, and the idea of sending Kyouko, or even Haru, on such a dangerous mission unsettled him.

That's right, a mission; A mission that requires the degradation of Tsuna's masculinity (or what's left of it). Looking at the skirt hanging on the hanger dangling in Reborn's hand, Tsuna took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the humiliation he was about to submit himself to. IT would be better for him to do it than to risk Kyouko or Haru. After all, they were about to infiltrate a Gesso-hosted party.

It has been a year since the ten-year accident and the defeat of Byakuran. Tsuna and his Guardians have safely returned to their own time, and confronted the Gigilo Nero and Gesso family through Dino and various other Vongola allies in Italy.

Dino had confirmed that the Giglio Nero family was not a threat. In fact, they had been absorbed into one of Vongola's network of connections. Now, they are an ally of the Vongola.

The Gesso family, however, was not as open with their actions, already being led by the sly Byakuran. And so, the Vongola had to infiltrate their base with their spies, including their very own sly Guardian of the Mist, Rokudo Mukuro.

Few days ago, said sly Guardian had reported about a party which the Gesso are hosting. According the mischievous pineapple, the party's real purpose was to serve as a cover for a secret meeting that Byakuran plans to hold with other possible rivals of the Vongola.

And so, it led to the current dilemma. Either Tsuna dress up and go to the party, disguised as the opposite gender, or risk Kyouko and Haru's safety.

Tsuna sighed. That wasn't even much of an option. There was no way he would risk their lives, even for something as important as this. Damn Reborn, Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if the Arcobaleno had planned this all out.

"So, who else is coming?" Tsuna asked. "If I am going to the party, I'm supposed to go with a…. partner, right?" There was no way Tsuna was going to say "date".

"Hmm… Shouichi will be there, being Byakuran's secretary," Reborn ponders, "However, they will be suspicious of you if you went as his date. Byakuran's been quite... observant of him as of late. I guess you will be going as Yuni's cousin; they received an invitation a few days ago."

Irie had been the first spies that the Vongola had managed to get into the Gesso family. However, Byakuran seems to have gotten into a habit of keeping a close eye on him, and made it nearly impossible for the redhead to leak information to the Vongola.

And so, Mukuro had to be pulled into what Gokudera had taken the liberty to dub "Operation Infiltration of Freaky Flower Bastard's Base".

"Okay, so who am I going with then?" Tsuna asked again. Reborn smirked and toss Tsuna the feminine attire.

"You'll see," the Arcobaleno replies, exiting before Tsuna could even protest the unfairness of Reborn's decision to not tell him. He wasn't the one that had to cross dress!

With a sigh, Tsuna picked up the dress, might as well get it over with.

----

Thinking back, Tsuna wondered if he should have tried harder in getting Reborn to reveal the identity of his secret da-PARTNER when a hand landed on his thigh.

"Hiii!!" Tsuna yelped, startled out of his thought by the sudden intrusion of the hand that was now making slow stroking motions.

"Kufufu, Tsuna_yuki_-_chan_, I think it would be best to remind you to be on your guard, ne?"

-*-*-

**More A/N**

Well, I think pretty much everybody knows who Tsuna's "partner" is! XD

This is pretty much a short introduction explaining what has happend... Obviously, it doesn't _completely_ follow the manga or anime. This is just my version of what happens after the Arc. (Though with all those newly introduced characters, my plan will have to be altered here and there =_=)

Anyways, R+R, please be nice! Tell me if I made any mistakes, but please don't be too harsh! -totally contridicting herself-


	2. Chapter 2 And Now

**Title: The Ball**

**By: **MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.. or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be bothering to write a fanfic. I'd have our favorite Pineapple and Tsuna making out every chapter or so in the actual manga XD

**Rating: **T

**Category: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing: **6927, MukuTsuna

**Side pairings**: 10051, ByakuShou; 8059, YamaGoku

**Warning: **SHOUNEN-AI ALERT!! No lemony yaoi (gomen~), maybe hints in later chapter, but so far, only shounen-ai... and a LOOTT of Mukuro's pervi-ness ^^ If you don' t like any of it, please click the back button that is availbe on the top-left corner~

**A/N**

Hello again everyone!! I know i'm horrible, haven't updated even once in the entire year T^T I have absolutely no excuse, but please accept my apology If it helps any, this one is _slightly_ longer than the first chapter.. okay not really.

But in any case, please enjoy reading this~

* * *

*~*~*~

With dread, Tsuna felt his heart beat quicken, adrenaline rushed through his veins as the sleek, black limousine slide to a halt at the entrance stairway of a large mansion. Light music floated gently in the background of the soft murmur and laughter that could be heard as the chauffeur opened the door.

Fidgeting nervously, Tsuna half-consciously accepted Mukuro's proffered hand as the bluenette helped him out of the vehicle, too deeply focused on attempting (and failing) in keeping himself from hyperventilating to notice his actions.

Unknown to the petite brunette, his duo-colored eyed companion was watching him quite closely

Mukuro frowned. This was a night of festivities, his date couldn't look as if he's about to faint. Albeit, it was a party hosted by the enemy, but still a party never the less. And Mukuro, never to throw to waste an opportunity (especially one that was practically presented to him on a silver platter by the baby Hit man), was looking forward to this evening.

A remedy was in order

_Breathe, Tsuna, breathe, _shutting his eyes, Tsuna clenched his hands tightly to steady his nerves. _You can do this. Just have to calm down. It's not that bad. I'm just stuck wearing a dress, entering enemy grounds, with Mukuro of all people_. The last thought made Tsuna's nerve wilt. Perhaps it is better if he didn't think about it. And so, Tsuna began to concentrate on not thinking. Luckily, he didn't need to, for before he could begin to focus too deeply with that plan, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against a toned chest.

Mukuro leaned down close to his ear.

"Relax," he murmured, "the more tense you are, the more likely you will attract attention," especially when resembling at trembling bunny while doing so, "Enjoy the evening. You might even… have fun. Kufufu..."

Startled by the sudden closeness, Tsuna couldn't help let loose a sudden squeak. Blushing, the unwilling cross dresser nodded. Taking another deep breath, Tsuna willed himself to relax, and ignore the body pressed behind him, on arm around his waist, the other grasping his other hand.

Tsuna looked down. His eyes widened.

Unconsciously, while in the middle of his panic, Tsuna had tightened his hold on Mukuro's hand to a near unbearable degree. How the evasive man managed to keep himself from flinching, Tsuna will never know.

Flushing an even deeper red, Tsuna moved to release the other's hand, only to find his own hands, petite in comparison, captured by a larger one.

Stumbling slightly, Tsuna regained his step, unconsciously leaning closer towards his da- partner as they near the suit wearing guards at the top of the stairs.

Without even a fumble, Mukuro presented the gesso identification Yuki gave them beforehand.

With a swift glance at the ID, the guards gave a curt nod, moving aside while their heads turn in every direction, scanning the crowd. At the same time, the butlers opened the white double doors, allowing the duo to enter the enemy ground.

----

Light tinkles of glass mixed in harmony with the music being played by a violin concerto, all background to the soft chatter and quiet murmurs of the elegantly dressed Mafioso gathered.

_If the police ever find this,_ Tsuna mused, _they'll probably be having a field day_. But then again, with the place so heavily guarded, a glance at the suit-wearing, ear-wired guards positioned around the room, this'll be a tough place to infiltrate.

_But that's exactly what you're doing now, isn't it?_ Tsuna gulped nervously.

As if reading his mind, Mukuro's arm tightens around his waist, and steered Tsuna towards the buffet table. He remembered in passing from Tsuna's mother that the smaller male seem to calm down more after eating something.

_How like a woman,_ Mukuro chuckled softly to himself, not loud enough for onlookers to hear, but still earning him a confused look from the brunette.

On the way, a middle aged man intercepted their path. Nervous to the point he felt himself suffocating, even in the light dress, Tsuna prayed they haven't been discovered.

"Good evening," the man greeted. "I couldn't help but notice a lovely couple entering, a dashing young man and such a lovely young maiden. A fine pair, I must say, Mr…?"

"Roland, sir, Michele Roland," Thankfully, in contrast to his partner, Mukuro maintained an easy expression and greeted the man with a cool tone. "My company is Ms. Tsunayuki, from the Gesso family, a distant cousin of the current Don of the Gesso, of the Japanese branch."

"Do forgive me," the man began, his smile turning… darker? "However, with the way she _clings_, to you, the roles almost seem reversed."

"Really? She is quite shy," Mukuro returned the smile with a chilling one of his own. "Might I know the name of who I am discussing the matter of conduct with?"

"Adolfo, of the Scaltro family." The man stated, arrogantly proud. "And I apologize if I offend," a sneer, "but I had my hopes that the representative of the Gesso would be of someone higher status than a _halfblooded foreigner_."

Insulted, Tsuna's fear was kicked aside by shock from the other mans' prejudice words. Shock changed to anger then back to worry as he noticed the guards on the side was paying attention to the scene.

Tsuna's worry was unfounded, when another voice joined the group.

"No need to apologize, Signore Adolfo." A gentle unique voice came from behind, "The fault is not yours for being raised with such ideals." Tsuna craned his neck, unable to spun around in Mukuro's tight hold, at the sound of the voice.

_Yuni!_ Tsuna's eyes widened.

At the arrival of the third party, Mukuro took the opportunity to move both Tsuna and himself from the newly developing heated-yet-polite "conversation" between the heads of the two families.

Mukuro suppressed a sigh. Not even ten minutes into the ball, and they might have already started a feud between two families. Then again, with that man's attitude towards Tsuna, the Mist Guardian would be more than willing to employ his skills in assisting with the Scaltro's downfall. Smirking at this thought, he almost missed the soft grumble from his petite companion.

Once out of earshot, Tsuna turned to Mukuro.

"I was _not_ clinging to you," he stated. Amused, the blue-haired male raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you weren't." At least Tsuna doesn't seem _too_ unnerved by the man's bias scrutiny. Mukuro almost expected the chain-smoking puppy of Vongola's right hand man to pop out of nowhere and beat the guy. Now there was an amusing thought. With the silver-haired Italian's reputation to obsess over their boss, Mukuro supposed he should be surprised that their resident bomber _didn't_ appear.

Clear of the onlookers, Mukuro loosened his grip on the brunette, allowing the cross-dresser to slip from his hold to sample the buffet. Still having him in sight, Mukuro began looking around.

The secret meeting would probably be in another room close by. Somewhere where the participants won't be easily eavesdropped on, yet close enough to the party to ensure a quick enough return without raising suspicion.

Making a double take, Mukuro noticed a woman glancing around nervously before slipping through a hallway. Narrowing, Mukuro's eyes shifted from one guard to another. They seem to fail to notice.

_Or pretend not to notice,_ Mukuro mused, _they are employed by the sly bastard. _Now, to follow or not to follow.

With a quick glance at his companion, who was now inspecting a slice of Aostino, Mukuro made his decision. How much trouble could the brunette possible get himself into.

* * *

**A/N**

Well... that was pathetically short..

But if anyone's wondering, here's some explanation of the new OC's name:

Adolfo = Adolf  
Scaltro = Sly

And yes, this OC has a purpose.. I don't usually put OCs.. but this one is necessary XD

And now, I know there're plenty of people who aren't satisfied with this (hell, even I'm not that happy with it), so here's a link to more awesome writers/artists that dedicated this day to 6927~~

http : // community . livejournal . com / pineappletuna /

Seeing how has a horrible habit of removing links, simply remove the spaces above and enjoy the 6927 goodness~  
Well, ENJOY THE FANDAY~!! (and please dun kill me.... )


End file.
